


I'm Sorry

by Psychic16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I cried while writing this, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic16/pseuds/Psychic16
Summary: Peter's final thoughts.





	I'm Sorry

“Mr. Stark?”

Peter looks up from his hands and at Tony. He could feel it coming.

"I don’t feel so good.”

Peter is shaking now and starts to stumble towards Tony, whose heart drops. His worst fears are coming true. He just watched Mantis, Drax, Quill and Strange disappear into thin air. He didn’t know them very well, but that doesn’t matter. They are still gone and he should have been able to stop it. They are four more deaths added to his already very guilty conscience. He couldn’t take Peter’s death too.

“You’re alright.”

Tony is surprised he was able to get the words out. It was for Peter, though, so, of course, he was able to do it. He would do anything for the kid.

“I don’t-- I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t know what’s--”

But he does know. Peter knows his heightened senses that have gotten him so far are making everything worse. It should be over by now, he knows, but his accelerated healing is trying to heal him. And he knows he's making everything worse. He’s starting to cry and he falls into Tony’s arms, grasping him desperately. But no matter how much he tries to hold on, and no matter how much his body tries to heal him, it’s not going to work. He doesn’t want it to happen but he just wants it to be over but he doesn’t want it to be over because that means he’ll be gone.

Gone as in dead.

Tony is holding onto him just as hard. Everything seems to slow down and speed up at the same time. He feels scorchingly hotter than a couple moments ago. Nothing is okay and it never will be again. Tony is in so much pain that he can barely feel the wound the mad titan gave him.

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go. Mr. Stark, please! I don’t want to go! I don’t want to go!”

He has— had a whole life ahead of him. He was looking forward to his future. One of his friends, his family. The Decathlon group were supposed to go see a movie together next weekend. That week, one of his favorite teachers was supposed to come back from maternity leave. Two weeks after that was supposed to be another competition. The following week would be Aunt May’s birthday. Ned and MJ were preparing to apply to MIT, just like he was. He and Ned both loved the idea of going to the same college, and while MJ waved it off, they knew she liked it as well.

Now, none of that was going to happen.

He didn’t even know if they were going to live.

He didn’t know if Aunt May would live, either.

Aunt May.

He’s all she has left, and he jumped onto a flying donut in space without thinking of her. May is the strongest person he knows, but she can’t deal with another loss. Why didn’t he think? Why would he expect to be able to escape death and return home without a scratch? He was so naive and he was paying for it. He should’ve stayed on that bus, or at least gone back when Mr. Stark told him to.

Mr. Stark is going to blame himself for this and Peter knows it. During what felt like a lifetime ago, he even told Peter that if he died, it would feel like Peter’s blood was on Tony’s hands. Peter doesn’t believe it’s his fault at all, but it’s in Mr. Stark’s nature to feel guilty for things that weren’t his fault. Maybe it was in his, too, because he felt this was his fault, not Tony’s. He had his hands on the Infinity Gauntlet, and he let go. How could he do that? Why couldn’t he have just pulled a little harder?

Tony lays Peter down on the ground. Peter barely felt the movement or his back hit the floor. It was faint and dull, like everything was already gone. He didn’t know if the tears had actually dried on his cheeks but he couldn’t feel them either.

“I’m sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you thought below!
> 
> Also, thanks to RogueArcher for beta-ing this.


End file.
